


A chance encounter

by HaleyMead



Category: Survivor (TV 2000)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyMead/pseuds/HaleyMead
Summary: Andrea is out looking for an idol and Sarah catches her in an intimate moment





	A chance encounter

The Survivors had just come back from another Survivor reward challenge after a loss. Their morale was low so most of the tribe lay in the shelter resting before their next immunity challenge. Andrea BoehIke however had found a clue to the hidden immunity idol. When she thought nobody was watching she crept away from camp to go look for it. Sarah Lacina noticed her leave and decided to follow her to see what she was up to.  
Andrea spent an hour looking all over for the idol. She was about to head back to camp when she saw it. The idol was in a crevice in a rock wall. She reached out to gab it but suddenly felt herself get run into and she fell to the ground.  
She felt something or someone fall on top of her. She looked up to see Sarah laying on top of her. At first she felt worried about being caught, but after looking into Sarah’s eyes she felt a flutter in her chest.  
Sarah saw Andrea reaching for something so she assumed it must be the idol. Without thinking she charged at Andrea and knocked her over, knocking herself over in the process,  
Sarah felt herself laying on Andrea so she started to get off but stopped. She looked at Andrea’s face and couldn’t move any more. Looking at the other girls face in the growing dark she saw just how beautiful she was. “Snap out of it,” she told herself. She could not however and felt herself leaning toward the other girl.  
Andrea was about to ask Sarah to move when she saw Sarah’s face moving toward her own. She then felt Sarah’s lips on hers. At first she felt her heart skip but then was disgusted. She shoved the other girl off of her and stood up angrily. “What was that,” she yelled. She saw the hurt look on Sarah’s face and apologized for the outburst.  
“Sorry” Sarah said in a now scared sounding voice. “I don’t know what came over me.” She had never been attracted to another girl before so she didn’t know what else to say.  
Andrea looked at Sarah and replied, “I didn’t think I would but I actually kind of enjoyed it.” She walked over to Sarah and put her hands on the other girls shoulders. “I have never been attracted to girls but I think I can make an exception,” she said as she leaned in.  
Sarah felt Andrea’s lips touch hers and she was relieved. She started kissing back, slowly at first but then more.  
Both girls started kissing more passionately. Andrea felt Sarah’s tongue touch her lips so she opened them letting the other girls tongue roam her mouth.  
Sarah ran her tongue all around her lovers mouth. She heard Andrea moan which aroused her even more.  
Sarah broke the kiss to remove Andrea’s top revealing her beautiful breasts to Sarah’s longing gaze. Sarah then removed her own top leaving them both bare chested. Sarah moved closer and hugged the other girl enjoying the feeling of her breasts on her lovers.  
Sarah laid Andrea down on the soft leaves and started their kiss again. She then moved down and started softly biting Andrea’s neck. She made sure to leave a mark then moved down farther to see her lover’s breasts. She sucked one into her mouth while fondling the other. She swirled her tongue around the nipple feeling it harden in her mouth.Andrea moaned which caused Sarah to work faster on her nipples. She enjoyed hearing her girlfriend moan and knew she would be hearing it a lot more.  
Sarah moved lower running her tongue along Andrea’s belly not stopping till she reached the only thing separating her from her lovers treasure. She slowly pulled the fabric down her lovers legs and tossed them aside. She moved back up to see what she desired.  
Andrea’s pussy was in plain view. Sarah couldn’t say she had seen anything more beautiful. She slowly starts to rub her tongue up and down the slit. Andrea tangles her hands in Sarah’s long brown hair and pushes her face into her soaked pussy.  
Sarah needing no other invitation sticks her tongue as far as she can into her girlfriend’s treasure. She rubs her tongue up and down Andrea’s clit which causes her to moan loudly with desire. “Better be quiet Andrea or we will get some unwanted visitors,” Sarah said in a seductive voice. Andrea started thrusting into Sarah’s face causing her to moan even more.  
Sarah loved the taste of Andrea’s juices. She wished she could stay like this forever, but she was working her girlfriend too hard. “I’m going to cum,” she heard Andrea shout. She then tasted her lovers cum and it was better than before. She moved up and met Andrea’s lips with her own letting her girlfriend sample her own juices.  
“I taste good,” Andrea said. “But I bet you taste better.” She flipped them over so she was laying on top of Sarah. She kissed her girlfriend with all the passion she had, slipping her tongue into Sarah’s mouth. Sarah was the one moaning this time, feeling Andrea’s tongue exploring her mouth.  
Andrea moved to play with Sarah’s breasts. She sucked on one while toying with the other. She then switched her mouth to the other. Sarah entangled her hands in Andrea’s long blonde hair and moaned even louder. Andrea moved down to Sarah’s pussy and started to suck on it. The sounds of her girlfriend sucking her made Sarah almost cum right there.  
Sarah wanting to speed things up pushed Andrea’s face into her crotch and she started to hump her girlfriends face. Andrea seeing how eager Sarah was slowly slid her tongue inside. She then slipped one finger inside then another, enjoying the moans her girlfriend was making. Andrea then started to bob her tongue up and down her girlfriends clit.  
Andrea was enjoying the taste of her lover too much and made her cum two or three times. Both girls exhausted from their lovemaking headed back to camp in the dark. All their tribe mates were asleep so they picked a spot at the edge of the shelter. They made out for a few more minutes they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
